fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Baron's Bride
|season=1 |number=13 |image=File:The Baron's Bride title card.png |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 20, 1988 |writer=Larry Gaynor |director=Bradford May |previous=Faith Healer |next=Bedazzled }} "The Baron's Bride" is the thirteenth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Micki and Ryan are thrown back in 19th century London along with a murderous, hypnotic vampire who has his eyes on Micki. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antiques A black cape with a diamond clasp. The cape makes the wearer irresistible to women and the clasp allows time travel when touched by blood. Villains and Fates Frank Edwards, staked; Marie Simmons, impaled. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Tom McCamus as Frank Edwards *Kevin Bundy as Abraham *Susannah Hoffmann as Caitlin *Diana Barrington as Marie Simmons *John Shepherd as Constable *Emma Richler as Tart *Ron Tough as Man #1 *Antun Percic as Newspaper Vendor Episode Crew *Directed by Bradford May *Written by Larry Gaynor *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Barbara S. Edelstein - Post-Production Coordinator Makeup Department *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director *David M. Robertson - First Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Nicolette Beasley - Special Effects Assistant *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Gajdecki - Special Effects Assistant *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup *Bruce Turner - Special Effects Assistant Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *John Bakker - Electrician *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Peter Findlay - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Madeleine Duff - Script Supervisor *Mary Fraser - Production Secretary *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583338/ The Baron's Bride] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes